particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Economy of Dorvik
$273,872,678,990 LOD |growth = |per capita = 15,011 DDO (Aug 3599) $2,745 LOD |sectors = |components = |inflation = |poverty = |gini = |labor = 33,843,413 |occupations = Services, industry, agriculture |unemployment = 8.3% |average gross salary = |average net salary = |industries = Timber, minerals, fishing, oil, natural gas |edbr = |exports = |export-goods = Oil, natural gas, food products, minerals, timber, petrochemicals |export-partners = Kafuristan, Dundorf, Luthori, Aloria, Kirlawa, Indrala, Imperial Commonwealth |imports = |import-goods = Military equipment, telecommunications technology, chemicals, light industry |import-partners = Indrala, Kafuristan, Lodamun, Cildania |FDI = |gross external debt = |debt = |deficit = |revenue = 376,753,656,464 (As of Aug. 3599/ year) |expenses = 368,761,345,508 (As of Aug. 3599/ year) |aid = |credit = BBB |reserves = |cianame = |spelling = }} The Economy of the Dorvish Federation is a market economy. The Dorvish Economy is ranked 31st in the world of 58 countries with a total GDP of $273,872,678,990 LOD, with a per capita GDP of $2,745 LOD. The Dorvish economy is reliant on it's industrial sector (which produces ships and heavy machinery), it's newly discovered oil industry which is handled by the state-owned and run Dorvish Oil Company and it's extensive fishing industry. The Dorvish Dolgar is the currency of the Dorvish Federation, it's current exchange rate against the Lodamun Dollar is estimated to be around .1829 DDO to 1 LOD. The Dorvish government is a semi-free market economy though under the Dorvish Conservative Party the increase in state ownership in several industries has increased namely in the oil and minerals sector. The Dorvish economy has experienced various amounts of growth and expansion over the past decade and much of it is attributed to the investment of the government into various new ventures to capitalize on the natural resources in Dorvik which were never exposed. Dorvik has it's own stock exchange, the Dorvish Stock Exchange located in the central district of Haldor with the other being the Wasse Mercantile Exchange in Wasse am Kas. Agriculture Dorvish agriculture is one of the mainstays of both political and social economics in Dorvik, notably in Miktar. Dorvik, despite being a northern country has a vital role in supplying Artania and large parts of the world with portions of grain, animal husbandry and dairy products. While the growing portion of the Dorvish agricultural economics is important, another incredibly important portion of Dorvish agricultural economics is forestry, which Dorvik is a world leader in forestry and supplies a large portion of the world with forestry related products such as logs, wood products and others. Education system Education in Dorvik is overseen by the Ministry of Education and Culture which is responsible for the overall direction of public education in Dorvik. Education in Dorvik is compulsory but does not have to happen at school, this permits home schooling to exist. Home schooling is conducted by teachers in the school district of the student or by legally licensed teachers, sometimes being the parent of the student. Primary School is from grades 1 to 5, Middle School is from grades 6 to 8 and Secondary School is from grades 9 to 12. Prior to attending higher education all students are required to do a year at a preparatory school, this idea was created by Deputy Minister of Education Ludolf Gerstle in 3389 and implemented with success over the past couple of years. Gerstle's method roots out students who are otherwise unfit to attend higher education, some have criticized the method but the Ministry of Education has reported higher graduation and retention rates in higher education. Kordusia has pioneered higher education since the creation of the State University of Kordusia the largest and most comprehensive public higher education program in the Federation. The University of Kordusia is responsible for nearly 40% of all higher education in Dorvik and is widely considered the model of education for the entirety of Dorvik and some believe Artania. The military also gives its professional members the ability to be educated at higher education locations. The military education in Dorvik is opened to the professional soldiers of Dorvik while lower level institutions are opened to both professional and conscripted soldiers. Students who chose to serve in a branch of civil service attend school while completing their education in order to create a more well rounded and balanced Dorvish citizen. Manufacturing & Industry Corporate law Dorvish Corporate Law (Dundorfian: Dorvisch Gesellschaftsrecht) was initially created during the Dundorfian Reich and has advanced since the mid 15th century in multiple different forms and names but has nevertheless remained the same overtime. *''Gesellschaft mit beschränkter Haftung (GmbH)'' :: A GmbH is a company with limited liability and the most common form of business in the post-Dundorfian states. A GmbH can be owned by a single person, it must have 25,000 Dolgars as its share capital. The company must be registered with the Register of Companies of the Ministry of Finance, must derive its name from the purpose of the enterprise or the names of its shareholders. Shares are not to be traded on stock exchanges but can be transferred through official documents. A GmbH must appoint at least 1 member to a management board who can be a shareholder of the company, whoever sits on the management board is the only person entitled to represent the company. *''Aktiengesellschaft (AG)'' :: A Aktiengesellschaft is a joint-stock company; public limited company; corporation. An AG can be setup by one individual who is a shareholder, it must have 50,000 dolgars as its share capital. It can be listed on a stock exchange (but does not need to be). Articles of association are required to setup an AG, this must be registered with the Register of Companies with the Ministry of Finance. The name does not have to be associated with the purpose of the enterprise but it must contain the words Aktiengesellschaft or the abbreviation AG. An AG must have a board of directors empowered to decide all matters relating to the operation and management of the business. The board of directors is responsible to the supervisory board which is composed of employees and sets compensation for the board of directors (sometimes known as the management board). The corporation must hold regularly scheduled general meetings for its shareholders, who exercise their authority in such meetings. Textiles & Design Oil, gas, natural resources Heavy and light industry Services Consumer sector Financial sector The Dorvish financial sector is incredibly strong due to Dorvik's powerful presence in the international community. Dorvik recently joined International Development and Stability Bank with a buy in of $20b LOD in hopes of revitalizing the somewhat failing international development bank. Dorvik's central bank is the State Bank of Dorvik which as a central bank is responsible for issuing the Dorvish Dolgar and as a part of the Artanian Central Bank of the Artanian Union is responsible for locally producing Dorvik's Artanian Marks. While oversight of the State Bank varies the State Bank serves as an important institution of Dorvish economics, it is responsible for setting interest rates on loans as well as overall management of the Dorvish economy. The State Bank issues banking licenses in Dorvik in conjunction with the Dorvish Ministry of Finance, some of the most prominent financial institutions are: Dorvish Development Bank, the Majatran-Dorvish Bank, Artanian Bank, State Commercial Bank, Dorvish Investment Bank, Dorvish Bank and the Bank of Dorvik to name a few. Dorvik maintains two primary stock exchanges the Dorvish Stock Exchange (DSE) and the Wasse Mercantile Exchange (WME) which are regulated by the State Financial Supervisory Service, a service underneath the supervision of the Ministry of Finance, similar to the banking industry in Dorvik. Stock exchanges are regulated as per current Dorvish law (as of May, 4359) in the Dorvish state. Dorvik is a member of the International Exchange Commission which helps set rules, regulations and assists in building countries stock exchanges throughout the world. Dorvik has a long history of banking and financial affairs and maintains several state-owned and operated ventures such as the Foreign Economic Council's Foreign Capital Fund, the State Bank's State Capital Fund and the Dorvish State Bank's Dorvish Artanian Reserve Fund which acts as an alternative reserve of foreign currency to the LOD. The Dorvish government has plans to create a Dorvish Trade Bank in order to facilitate Dorvish trade income. Health care sector wip Media In Dorvik, media is largely considered to be free and run outside of government control, however a central news service and a broadcasting service exists which registers newspapers, TV and radio stations. It is known as the Dorvish News Service (Dundorfian: Dorvischer Nachrichtendienst) which is responsible for the management of all TV, radio, print and other news (or news related) registration across Dorvik. While this is a government run agency, the government rarely intervenes. The Dorvish Broadcasting Company (Dundorfian: Dorvisher Rundfunk) is responsible for the registration of all TV and radio stations in Dorvik. Similar to the Dorvish News Service, it is government run but acts as more of a registrar versus some form of state controlled media. Newspapers and Magazines The Dorvish media is primarily privately owned and controlled, the primary Dorvish media outlet is the Dorvish News Service (Dundorfian: Dorvisch Nachrichtendienst) which is a collection of various newspapers who contribute through the Unified Press. Dorvish News Service at several times has run other national or regional newspapers which are of important nature; for reference the Dorvish media have dozens of newspaper which remains one of the most important way that the Dorvish people achieve their news. While Dorvish media is relatively unregulated, the State Council is responsible for legislation and passing regulation on the Dorvish news media. Regulation and any issues pertaining to the Dorvish media is the sphere of the Ministry of the Interior's Office of Media and Telecommunications. National and regional *Dorvish General Newspaper (Dundorfian: Dorvische Allgemeine Zeuitung) - Oldest print Dorvish newspaper, ceased operations in 4200 but has since returned an online, digital format. *The Globe (Dundorfian: Der Globus) - International affairs newspaper that has some of the highest readership in Dorvik *Artanian Today (Dundorfian: Artania Heute) - Regional newspaper focusing on Artanian affairs. **Artanian Business News (Dundorfian: Wirtschaftsnachrichten für Artania) - Focusing on Artanian business news, leading business news source in Artania. *Dorvish Telegram (Dundorfian: Dorvisches Telegramm) - National newspaper known for its center-right, right-wing support and achieves high readership. *Dorvish Tribune (Dundorfian: Dorvische Tribüne) - National newspaper known for its center-left, center support and achieves high readership. *News from the Reich (Dundorfian: Neues aus dem Reich) - National newspaper known for its support of ethnic Dundorfians across the world, highlighting Dundorfian nationalism and its support for the institution of the Kaiser. Right-wing, sometimes far-right, also heavily involved in business news. Local *Westmark Newspaper (Dundorfian: Westmarkische Zeitung) - Provincial and local news for Westmark, primarily right-wing. *Daily Telegram (Dundorfian: Täglicher Telegramm) - Monarchist, agrarian, conservative newspaper found in Miktar and Largonia. Outlawed *Freedom (Dundorfian: Freiheit) - Far left-wing, Communist and Socialist newspaper traditionally run underground and outlawed several times for its calls to violence. *Volkish Observer (Dundorfian: Völkischer Beobachter) - Extreme and far right-wing newspaper commonly found in Dorvik and Dundorf. Similar to Freedom, outlawed several times for its calls to violence. Radio There are 248 radio stations in Dorvik. *'Dorvik Radio News' - A joint venture between the Dorvik Daily News and Starz which airs daily news and hosts talk shows with regards to politics and gossip. *'Dorvik News Network 31.9FM' - Run by the Dorvik Times, Dorvik News Network 31.9FM is the radio version of Dorvik News Network 2 and is perhaps the most popular political talk show hoster. *'Dorvik Sports Radio' - Dorvik Sports Radio is a part of the Dorvik Sports Network and it's affiliates. TV There are also 309 television stations in Dorvik. *'Dorvik Central News' - Dedicated to Channel 1, Dorvik Central News is run by Dorvik Daily News and is considered the more popular of the news channels. *'Dorvik News Network 2' - Dedicated to Channel 2, Dorvik News Network is run by the Dorvik Times. *'Dorvik Sports Network' & Dorvik Sports Network 2 - Channels 3 & 4 respectively, dedicated to all sports, all the time. A privately run company which has been at the hearts of the Dorvish people since TV was created. *'Dorvish Business World News' - Channel 5, in partnership with Dorvish Business World. *'Dorvish Business World Stock News' - Channel 6, entirely dedicated to the Dorvik Stock Exchange in partnership with Dorvish Business World. *Nationalrat''' TV''' - Channel 7, dedicated to each session of the Nationalrat and gives an neutral and realistic image of the the Nationrat Dorviks. *'Regional Government & News TV' - Channels 8, 9 and 10 are reserved for local government and regional government news and information. Telecoms Dorvik has a strong telephone industry which also exports telephone, television and internet service to Kirlawa, Dundorf & Davostan. In Dorvik the internet country code is .dk and for specific websites''.dk.gov'', .dk.edu, .dk.org, .dk.com and dk.net. The government of Dorvik operates all telecommunications through the Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport and the Ministry of Science and Technology. Legislation as of April 3192 is attempting to create a new Ministry which handles all Telecommunications. Dorvish Telecom in Fairfax, Dorvan is the independent government agency that handles all government telephones, television and internet providers. Tourism Transportation infrastructure Air transport in Dorvik is dominated by five major carries, including the national flag carrier Dorvish Airways which is owned by the Ministry of Economic Cooperation and Development and operated by the Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport. The second largest in Dorvik is the Artanian-based Artanian Continental, a corporation which broke away from the Dorvish flag carrier due to disputes over government ownership; both Dorvish Airways and Artanian Continental are international. The others include North Artanian Air Transportation which is a small carrier responsible for flights in Northern Artanian specifically. Dorvish Airlink is a small carrier based solely in Dorvik which has an favorable, affordable economic reputation. The fifth being Artanian Inter-Continental Airways, a new carrier founded in 3530 with international flights. Dorvik is a member of the International Civil Aviation Organization. Dorvik has several major airports including Petrov International Airport, located in Haldor, Ost International Airport located in Oststadt and Fairfax International Airport located in Fairfax. Other smaller major airports include Trelin, Schrudehofen, Oppenbruck, Autenburg and Ussendorf. Railway transportation remains a vital economic and cultural lifeline in the Dorvish state. The Dorvish State Railways are owned by the Government of Dorvik and operated underneath the Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport as a quasi-independent agency with both private and public ownership. Most major railways in Dorvik are owned by the Dorvish State Railways or provincial subsidiaries, which are in turn owned by the Dorvish State Railway company. Throughout the history of modern railways the Dorvish have prided themselves on public transportation and most major cities have a vast railway system that has sought to eliminate congestion on the roadways. The Ministry of Environment and Tourism often works hand in hand with the Dorvish State Railways to ensure that they are efficient and up to regulation on environmental hazards. The Dorvish State Railways are patrolled by the Dorvish Railway Police and crimes committed on the railway are investigated by the Railway Criminal Police. Each province of Dorvik maintains a similar organization to the Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport at the state level, likewise the Dorvish State Railways own a provincial and lower subsidiaries that work together to maintain and conduct business. While mass transit is partially funded by the government the Management Board of the Dorvish State Railways attempts to make a profit and further grow the Dorvish State Railways service as a whole. The Dorvish government has directed the Management Board that the prices are to remain affordable for the average citizens. The Dorvish State Railways system owns a portion of the Dorvish-Southern Dovani Railway (Dundorfian: Dorvisch-Suddovanischen Eisenbahn) which was started construction in Talmoria on 3960 and completed construction 8 years later. The project was started by the Foreign Economic Council and financed by the Foreign Capital Fund of the Dorvish government. Ferry services are commmon around Dorvik, and are the primary link of the two sides of Fairfax; PF Ferries serves short hops in Kordusia. Longer ferry rides are available between the two islands and the mainland. Kordusian Bay Taxi is the most popular ferry and sea taxi service within Dorvik. The Dorvish road infrastructure is dominated by the government built but state maintained Dorvish Interstate Highway System (Dorvish: Dorvische Zwischenstaatlich Autobahnsystem). The Ministry of Transportation and Infrastructure works with local state departments to manage the highway system, it should be noted that areas of the highway in rural sections of the country are often poorly maintained due to lack of oversight. The highway system begins in Schrudehofen and Hauzenwald and runs through all major cities in Dorvik all the way to the Alorian and Kirlawan border. Dorvan and Mothar have developed similar systems with the system in Mothar beginning in Oststadt and following the coast of the country with routes going in-land. The Dorvan system begins in Fairfax on both sides of the river. Trade unions and workers associations Dorvik has struggled with its relations to trade unions and workers associations, however recent history has shown a genuine interest in protecting and promoting trade unions. Historically Dorvik had suppressed trade unions and workers associations primarily due to the fact that the these associations and unions were closely related or outright ruled by left-wing political movements. Dorvik, notably the right-wing parties, began a movement to steer trade unions and workers associations towards the right-wing, the move has generally been successful and trade unions and workers associations have become more and more supportive of right-wing movements. The Ministry of Trade and Industry maintains the Dorvish Union Council which is a collective nationally collective lobbying body for Dorvish workers rights. *All-Dorvish Trade Union Association (Dundorfian: Alldorvischer Gewerkschaftsverband; ADGSV or ADGV) - Affiliated with right-wing, conservative politics found throughout Dorvik *Lorman Trade Union League (Dundorfian: Lormanische Gewerkschaftsverband; LGSV) - Affiliated with right-wing, conservative politics found primarily in Miktar and eastern Kordusia *Northern Trade Union Association (Dundorfian: Nördlicher Gewerkschaftsverband; NGSV) - Affiliated with right-wing, conservative politics found primarily in Kordusia and Westmark *All-Dorvish Police Trade Union (Dundorfian: Alldorvischer Polizeigewerkschaft; ADPG) - Trade union for the Dorvish Police *Workers Defense Trade Union (Dundorfian: Arbeiter Verteidigung Gewerkschaft; AVGS) - Small trade union associated with left-wing, socialist/communist politics Category:Economy of Dorvik